Henry Stickmin
|-|Base Henry= |-|With Sandwich= |-|With Power Armor= Summary Henry Stickmin is the protagonist of some Flash Games. Orignially a thief, each game focuses on one choosing an object/option to move through a certain situation. This results in different ways of going about an overlying task, but more notably, results in a great number of hillarious ways of failing in the art of trying to get through the task. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A physically, High 8-C with the Power Armor Name: Henry Stickmin Origin: Henry Stickmin Series Gender: Male Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Private Investigator, Government Operative, Thief, Prisoner, Criminal, Toppat Clan, Leader, Convict, Inmate of The Wall, Rescue Operative, Fugitive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Intangibility (via Opacitor and Garry's Mod Tool), Statistics Amplification via NRG Drink, Teleportation (via Teleporter), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (via Command Melody), Darkness Manipulation (via Shadozer), Flight, Invisibility, Lower-Dimensional Manipulation (Can travel to the 1st spatial dimension), Telekinesis (via Zero Point Energy), Ice Manipulation, Elasticity, Life Manipulation and Creation (with Magic Pencil), minor Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Gun and Anti-Gravity Cap), Size Manipulation (via Shrink n Grow, Cookie and Shrink Ray), Metal Manipulation (via Metalbending), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Empathic Manipulation (via Psi Attacks), Earth Manipulation (via Earthbending), Forcefield Creation (via Bubble Shield), Surface Scaling (via Glue), Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnet and Metalbending), Weapon Mastery (Experienced in swords, machine guns, Miniguns, Chainsaws, etc.) Portal Creation (via Portal Gun), Matter Manipulation (via Liquidificator), possibly Supernatural Luck (His luck is variable, either being extremely good or extremely bad), Data Manipulation (via MissingNo, which distorted and crashed the game), Electricity Manipulation (With The Knee), Broadway Force (Can make people dance with Distract). Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level (Can damage enemies who can harm him), Large Building level with the Power Armor, Higher with Sandwich. Speed: Normal Human with Hypersonic reactions (In Escaping the Prison, he picked up an AK-47 bullet and launched it to the other side, splitting an officer's rifle into two pieces, redirected a missile), High Hypersonic+ with the NRG Drink (Moved so fast that normal humans seemed still) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift the Tunisian Diamond) Striking Strength: Wall Class to Small Building Class, Large Building Class with the Power Armor Durability: Wall level to Small Building level (Tanked an explosion, implied to have survived the failures of Breaking the Bank, survived a point-blank Creeper explosion which destroyed a wall, tanked a cannonball), Large Building level with the Power Armor Stamina: Unknown, likely Average Range: Varies from standard melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: Various items, guns, and tools Intelligence: Average (But occasionally incompetent at times) Weaknesses: Variable luck. Somewhat incompetent at times. NRG Drink can cause a fatal Heart Attack as a side-effect Note: This is a composite of every ending/failure Henry was in Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jesus (Madness Combat) Jesus' Profile (Speed was equalized. 9-A forms were used. All of Henry's equipment was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Henry Stickmin Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Newgrounds